


Surprise

by LaJefa (ElJefe)



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJefe/pseuds/LaJefa
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Surprise

Miranda’s eyes lifted when heard Andrea gasp, watching her race across the room too wrap herself around a uniformed woman who immediately lifted her up in a powerful, joy filled hug. 

Blindly handing off her champagne glass, she stalked through the parting murmuring sea of partygoers towards the women that were oblivious to the chatter.

Shakily, she joined her wife in a group embrace.

Cassidy.

you’re home.


End file.
